Can't you see the fairies and the angels?
by Ella Anders
Summary: Just because Mike and Vanessa are okay with Bloom thinking magic is real, doesn't mean everyone is...


**Can't you see the fairies and the angels?**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom, I do not profit from anything.**

Mike and his wife Vanessa Peters always knew that her adopted daughter Bloom wasn't like other little girls her age, they always knew she had been born with some type of powerful magic that Mike had witnessed the moment his eyes fell upon the tiny girl. There wasn't dough in either parent's mind that Bloom wasn't magic. Believing as they did neither of them ever seemed to mind much of their daughter's belief and love of magic.

But just because young Bloom's parents didn't mind believing in magic, other people did.

It was a busy autumn day at Vanessa Peter's flower shop as her phone rang. Vanessa put down a flower and walked over to the wall mounted land line. She answered the phone in a cherry voice and when about her normal phone greeting, reading herself she picked up a note pad and pen. But instead of the caller inquiring if she had a certain type of flower or arrangement; she was asked if she was Vanessa Peters. Vanessa's eyebrows knit as she sat down in a nearby chair, something felt off.

"Yes, I'm Vanessa Peters. How can I help you?"

The voice on the other end was semi- familiar. "Hello Mrs. Peters, I'm Miss. James; Bloom's teacher."

"Oh, okay." Vanessa felt embarrassed that she was unable to recall the voice at first. "What may I help you with?"

"Yes, I would like to have a meeting with you and Mr. Peters about Bloom. When is a good time for both of you?"

Vanessa's heart sank as she tried to figure out why Bloom's teacher would want to have a meeting with them. After they set up a meeting for later that day, Vanessa thanked the teacher and hung up only to call Mike at the station informing him of the call from Bloom's school.

* * *

><p>Miss. James waited in the main office for Mr. and Mrs. Peters to arrive, as she glanced at her watch she took a sip of her coffee she had snagged from the teacher's lounge. The teacher made a face; from behind her another teacher joined her. "Ow, I should have warned you. Coach made that batch."<p>

Miss. James pushed her mug away from her papers, on which she had notes written down of the points she wanted to address at her meeting with the Peters. Over her shoulder the older teacher read a few words, "Please don't tell me that Andy has gotten in trouble again? I am not looking forward to having him in my class next year."

Miss. James laughed as her friend shock her head at the thought of having Andy in her class. "No, surprising this time it isn't Andy. It's another student of mine, Bloom."

"Oh, what did this Bloom do?"

Miss. James rubbed her temples. "She keeps going on about magic and fairies and the girl is living in a world of make-believe."

The other teacher shock her head, "And the parents allow it? She is how old and still believes in that stuff?"

"I know, personally I blame the parents. Why are they allowing their child to keep believing in that, it's all fiction. It is high time for them to pull her out of her world of wonder and into reality."

"I agree." The other teacher snorted, "Magic, what a joke."

* * *

><p>Timidly Vanessa and Mike sat down in front of Miss. James desk in the empty classroom. "Thank you both for coming on such short notice."<p>

The parents nodded, not wanting to waist any more time than he had to Mike spoke up. "Not a problem, now what did you want to discuss with us about Bloom? Is it her grades?"

Miss. James shock her head 'no', "Bloom's grades are fine. That is not the reason I asked you to come here today. I wanted to speak with you about Bloom's- _obsessio_n with magic and fairies." Vanessa squirmed in her seat due to tone the teacher used with 'obsession'. "As you know Bloom loves fairies, magic and princess like most little girls do. However I fear she has come to a point where she- for some reason believes that they are real. I have spoken with our school theorist and he-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you think there is something wrong with our daughter because she _likes _magic and fairies?" Vanessa's blood pressure started to rise.

Miss. James raised her hands. "No. But I do think because she believes so strongly in their existence there may be an issue now or down the road."

Mike was starting to become as fired up as his wife. For goodness sake, he and Vanessa knew Bloom _was _magic so how could anyone expect them to tell her it wasn't real when they all knew it was?

The teacher watched the two's faces; "Is there anything or anyone at home that is influencing Bloom that magic is real?"

Mike bit his tong. "Miss. James, what is the big deal about Bloom believing in magic? Don't you believe in magic, the magic of friendship and other forms of magic?"

The teacher shook her head, no' again. "Bloom needs to know that magic only is real in stories. Nothing more- nothing less."

Never had Mike or Vanessa been more happy to leave somewhere after their meeting with Miss. James the two nearly trampled one another getting out the door. As they drove back to Vanessa's flower shop they started to wonder what they were going to do now. The school was calling them out and telling them Bloom shouldn't be allowed to believe in magic, but on the other hand there was no way Mike or Vanessa could tell Bloom magic wasn't real or not to believe.


End file.
